This invention relates to digital identification (hereinafter xe2x80x9cdigital IDxe2x80x9d) applications used to purchase goods or services.
A digital ID is a set of digital data associated with an individual or entity. The ID can be, for example, a digital document (e.g. a digital certificate) which associates a digital key with the individual or entity. Digital ID applications for use over the Internet and elsewhere are proliferating. One model for digital ID applications allows a third party service provider on the Internet to perform an exchange with a cardholder accessing the third party site and to retrieve from the cardholder a digital ID that the service provider can then validate with a xe2x80x9ccentral pointxe2x80x9d before providing service. The service provider goes to the xe2x80x9ccentral pointxe2x80x9d for each validation and is charged based on the level of assurance that the xe2x80x9ccentral pointxe2x80x9d is prepared to provide (e.g., 0.10¢ for a guarantee that digital ID is good for $100, 1¢ for a guarantee that digital ID is good for $1000, etc.).
Currently, some parties are attempting to fill a need for new hierarchical/trust models based on new commercial relationships. In contrast, the present invention provides a unique system and method for performing a digital ID function using currently existing payment system building blocks (such as the xe2x80x9cEMVxe2x80x9d standard promulgated jointly by Europay International S.A., MasterCard International Incorporated, and Visa International Service Association, and the xe2x80x9cSETxe2x80x9d standard promulgated by SET Secure Electronic Transaction, LLC) and currently existing credit/debit card payment system contractual relationships. It is assumed that the reader is familiar with the EMV and SET standards, which are described in detail in the EMV and SET xe2x80x9cReferencesxe2x80x9d listed in the xe2x80x9cRelated Referencesxe2x80x9d section below. These documents are incorporated by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to leverage existing investments and infrastructure to provide a unique system and method for providing digital ID applications.
It is another object of the present invention to enable banks with a way to issue digital IDs at an assurance level with which they are comfortable, without the investment required to set up a new infrastructure or without the requirement to join a new consortium.
It is another object of the present invention to simplify contractual relationships required for providing digital ID applications. Under the present invention, each digital ID issuer has one contractual relationship with a xe2x80x9ccentral switchxe2x80x9d and each service provider has one contractual relationship with the xe2x80x9ccentral switch.xe2x80x9d
It is another object of the present invention to provide standardized assurance levels for service providers. With the present invention, issuers of digital IDs may choose to use some or all of the assurance levels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a digital ID application that provides a high level of authentication while, at the same time, allowing the digital ID holder to remain anonymous to a digital ID verification requestor.